Gabapentin is a generic term used to identify the chemical compound (1-aminomethyl)-1-cyclohexaneacetic acid. ##STR3##
It is useful in therapy of certain cerebral disorders such as certain forms of epilepsy, faintness attacks, hypokinesis, and cranial traumas. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,175 and 4,087,544 cover the compound and its uses. They also disclose an acid salt, i.e., gabapentin hydrochloride hydrate, in a ratio of 4:4:1 and a sodium salt of gabapentin hydrate in a ratio of 2:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,476 covers crystalline gabapentin monohydrate and methods for producing the same.
The patents describe various processes for the preparation of this and similar compounds of general formula ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 is a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl radical and n is 4, 5, or 6 and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, which depend upon known methods used for the preparation of primary amines or amino acid.
These patents are hereby incorporated by reference.